


Spring Fever

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Monthly Requests [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Maxie goes into heat during Spring, and Preston takes the knot.For mojavejourneys over on tumblr.





	Spring Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassmasterMaxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/gifts).



The Commonwealth smelled _different_ in the spring. The smell of the fresh earth after rain and the strange, slightly sweet smells of the freshly-budding flowers made his head spin. His skin felt like it was prickling, and his fingers flexed around his rifle. He was careful to keep away from the trigger, his eyes scanning the abandoned station as Preston wandered ahead.

It was the radioactive tang that warned him ahead of the growling, and Maxie spun on his heel, charging up the EMC and firing an explosive shot into the ghoul that was rushing towards him.

“Ferals!” Maxie yelled.

“I got one up ahead!” Preston called back. Maxie dropped the next feral and ducked under a swiping, mottled claw, winding the ghoul with the butt of his rifle. He freed his right hand, pulled his arm back, and pummelled the feral in the head. It fell back with a shriek, its neck snapped. Preston downed a second, then a third. Maxie took out one that crawled out from beneath a railcar. He rushed forward the moment Preston left his sight and arrived in time to put a bullet in the brain of the feral Preston was wrestling. Yet another emerged from beneath the cars, and Maxie shot it before it could bite Preston’s ankle.

Maxie felt his blood pumping as Preston fired at an oncoming feral. It dropped, skidding along the ground, and Maxie stifled a moan at the sight of the Colonel reloading, his broad shoulders moving, the gun lifting. He stared for so long he almost missed the feral bearing down on him, but he sliced the butt of his gun through the air and knocked it down just in time. Preston spun on his heel, and both men paused, panting, listening to the silence for the sound of another feral.

Nothing.

Preston knocked up his hat and wiped sweat off his forehead. Maxie found himself staring at the man’s back again. The heat coiled beneath his skin like pressure, needing an out, and without a word, he was stalking towards him.

Preston turned. “So, it looks like-”

Whatever else he’d been going to say was muffled by Maxie’s lips. Garvey was tall, but Maxie was already growing, and he was going up on the tips of his toes as the frantic kisses continued.

“Maxie-” he panted, managing to pull away. The redhead’s hand reached down to grasp Preston’s ass and squeeze. “We’re out in the- _ah_ -open.”

“Hmmph,” Maxie growled, and picked Preston up. He hurried over to a nearby railcar, putting Garvey down long enough to throw a few things out of the interior, and then he carried Preston inside, pulling both doors shut. His hands were shaking, his claws lengthening as he pulled open Preston’s coat and tossed it aside. Garvey unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt before it fell victim to Maxie’s claws, throwing it to his coat. The redhead was already several inches taller, thick red fur running up his body. He leaned down to nip and nibble on Preston’s neck as Garvey unbuckled his pants and kicked them off.

Maxie’s clothes had already shredded but Preston reached out for the man’s pack as Maxie decorated his skin with bite marks. He made the man tremble each time his teeth found a new patch of flesh, working his way down to the quickly-hardening cock between Preston’s thighs. Garvey pulled a familiar bottle out from the bag just as Maxie lapped at the head and Preston arched up, shaking. A hand found Maxie’s head.

“Oh _fuck,_ babe,” he croaked, panting. His face was flushed. Maxie rumbled in satisfaction and rolled him over with one hand, popping open the bottle. He poured out some oil and managed to carefully work it into him. Preston groaned and tensed briefly. Maxie grabbed his hip to stop him from squirming away as the slick fingers spread him open. Preston’s nails scraped along the wood, and Maxie pulled his fingers out, coating his cock in oil before he capped the bottle and tossed it onto Preston’s clothes, grabbing the man’s hips. The tapered crown pressed against the ring of muscle and slowly pushed past it. Preston shook.

Maxie had fucked him plenty of times before, but not when he was this big. He took it slow despite the heat and the need rushing through his body, growling at the way Preston squeezed down on him. He had to force himself to slow, to let Preston adjust around him despite the tightness clamped around his cock.

“Fuck _me_ , I should’ve done this earlier,” Maxie groaned, his voice distorted by the strange vocal cords. He slipped another few inches of his cock into Preston’s ass and savoured the other man bucking against him. His eyes fell on Garvey’s bare neck, and he pressed forward, his hips meeting Preston’s ass. The moment Maxie’s hips met Preston’s backside, the Minuteman arched up, and with a victorious grin the werewolf clamped his teeth down on the exposed flesh. A shout filled the car and Preston reached back to lock his hand around Maxie’s wrist, holding tight.

“You trying to drive me crazy, babe?” he asked shakily. Maxie’s mouth released him. He watched the muscles of Preston’s back flex for a half-second, and then he drew his hips back and thrust forward.  Preston gasped sharply, biting down on his lower lip and bucking. Maxie growled as the soft skin of Preston’s rear brushed against him, ruffling the fur. He ground down hard into the man below him, and heard Preston groan shakily.

The Minuteman bowed, pushing himself into Maxie’s lap and rocking himself. Maxie bared his teeth, growling as Preston fucked himself on the werewolf’s cock for a few moments. And then he responded with three short, rough thrusts, pressing the smaller man down and letting his cock grind against Preston’s sweet spot. A breathless yelp escaped Preston’s lips and Maxie savoured it, gazing at the gleam of sweat on the man’s skin. He wanted to lick it off him later.

“Maybe,” Maxie managed. He sat up, leaning backwards, and then he grabbed the back of Preston’s neck and began to fuck the Minuteman as his skin prickled with heat and need. Preston arched up into the thrusts, nails scraping over the wooden slats below him. Maxie could feel his lover’s muscles trembling each time he slipped deep inside him, his hips smacking into Preston’s ass. Garvey let out a series of low, shaky groans that filled the car and set a pleased rumble vibrating in Maxie’s chest.  

“Ah, god, _babe_ ,” Preston gasped, a shiver running down his spine when Maxie ground his hips _down_ again and caught that sweet spot. The way the werewolf gripped the man’s neck forced him to rise up, just a little, just enough that it guided Preston’s lover to the right spot, the part of his body that made him shake. Maxie could already smell the salt tang of Preston’s precome coating the Minuteman’s unattended shaft, and he resolved to get his mouth around Preston’s cock again before this was over. He could always count on making Garvey writhe with just a few licks.

Speaking of making Garvey writhe…

He released Preston’s neck and immediately grabbed the man’s hips, his claws digging just a little into his lover’s flushed, sweaty skin as he bore his hips down against Preston’s ass. The Minuteman shook, and then arched, before he slumped forward. Maxie could clearly hear the scratching of the man’s nails on the wood, and the clear, desperate pants that escaped him. The werewolf was tired of being gentle, and now he dragged Preston’s hips hard against his own, burying his cock deep enough that Preston was almost taking the knot. Each time the underside of Maxie’s shaft stroked Preston’s sweet spot, a tremor rushed through Preston’s body and he groaned. The salt scent of come was getting heavier now, and Maxie watched him twitch, bucking into Maxie’s thrusts, his body seeking the sweet friction.

“Babe, _fuck_ , _Maxie_ , ahh, _aahhh_ ,” Preston gasped, a drop of sweat running down his back. Maxie leaned in and licked it up. Preston’s body twitched, and his arms gave way beneath Maxie’s thrusts. Maxie slipped an arm beneath his lover’s body and hauled him upwards. Preston slipped further down Maxie’s shaft, the knot slipping inside him. Maxie heard himself howl, and then he was holding Preston’s body against his and driving into him mercilessly. It was a good thing that all the ghouls were dead, because the way Preston was crying out, the noises Maxie was making, they would have all come running if they had heard.

Maxie’s eyes dropped to look between Preston’s legs as he felt the man start to come. Thick ropes of cum spurted out from Preston’s cock, coating his lover’s length in trails of white that Maxie wanted to map with his tongue immediately. The man was practically vibrating in his arms as his orgasm took him, long and hard, sapping him of his strength. It was a _perfect_ view and Maxie just drove into him harder to hear him yelp and feel him shake. A sweaty hand grabbed hold of the arm keeping Preston upright. But Preston didn’t say stop. Maxie knew he was just holding on to claw back a sense of clarity. Preston’s head lolled to one side. Maxie licked another drop of sweat from his skin as he felt pressure mounting between his thighs.

“S-so… _uhn_ …”

Nails dug into his arm and Maxie made another rumbling noise, suddenly bending down and pressing Preston into the floor. Once more, he fucked the Minuteman deeply, savouring the tight squeeze of the man around his cock as that pressure became ever more unbearable. He could feel the damp heat beneath his own fur and growled, his eyes falling on the beautiful back in front of him. He needed to scratch that when his claws weren’t a danger.

The thought of Preston riding him as Maxie tore up his back with his nails made his cock twitch, and with a growl, relief rushed through him. He felt it spray from his cock and fill the limp, shaking man below him. Preston groaned, just as Maxie’s knot started to swell up.

“H- _nnn- babe_ ,” Preston croaked, turning his head just enough to catch Maxie’s gaze. “Wh- _nnn…_ ”

“Just wait,” Maxie growled, pulling Preston’s ass flush against his hips to slip the whole thing into him. “Wait.”

Maxie sat heavily, dragging Preston back with him. He leaned against the door of the railcar and both of them caught their breath. The car was hot with the scent of their fucking. Combined with the season’s hormones, Maxie was surprised he wasn’t _already_ down to fuck Preston again, but even _he_ had refractory periods, it seemed.

“Fuck,” Preston groaned, his heart pounding in his chest. Maxie could hear it clearly, and he leaned down to run his tongue over Preston’s neck and shoulders to clean the sweat from his skin. The fact that it made Preston squirm and squeeze around his knot was a side benefit.

By the time he finally softened and slipped Preston off his cock, the Minuteman was almost ready for more – at least, his cock was hardening. Maxie immediately spotted it and rolled his lover onto his back, his tongue finding Preston’s cock.

“Ah- ah, _fuck_ , Maxie, babe, _fuck_ …”

Maxie’s tongue was rough, longer than a human’s and a little pointier. He swiped it around the sensitive tip of Preston’s cock and lapped up the cum. His only regret about this form was that he couldn’t get his mouth around that fucking _delicious_ treat. He could see a little puddle of his cum pooling in the wood as Preston lay there shaking, and Maxie drew his tongue over and around Preston’s cock until his hips were bucking in desperation. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. His form started to shrink. In a few moments, his body was human.

“Babe…?” Preston asked.

Maxie didn’t say a word, and instead, closed his mouth around Preston’s cock and started to suck, sloppy and eager. Two hands grabbed hold of a handful of red hair as Preston’s desperate hips fucked Maxie’s mouth. Pleased, Maxie immediately pinned him down, his eyes meeting Garvey’s.

“Wanted this since we started,” Maxie told him. “I’m gonna make you cum again.”

Preston leaned back against the wood with a moan.


End file.
